


A Pretty General That Isn't So Cruel

by Celestial_Mess1



Series: RosexHux_Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Luke, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Light Side Ben Solo, Making Out, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Opposites Attract, POV Armitage Hux, POV Rose Tico, Physical Abuse, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, The Dark Side of the Force, dark side rose tico, ligth side armitage hux, luke is a cult leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose was tired of Luke, Rey and Leia ruining her plans. She had a ship to run, not worry about Leia's force son.Armitage was mad at Ben, how could he abandon them just to chase after that madwoman? What will he do when he runs into a general of the First Order?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: RosexHux_Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740553
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	A Pretty General That Isn't So Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Another Life/Another Time(AU/AT)
> 
> Hey...... So I don't think there are that many mentions of violence in here. I was trying to go for the whole, 'everyone dies' desensitized feel. I'm sorry if that throws people off. 
> 
> This one was interesting to write, Dark Rose and Light Hux still have the same back stories but with different outcomes. 
> 
> Tell me in the comments below what you thought of it.

Rose walked through the hallways of the _Steadfast_ , her boots shining against the black, glossed chrome of the fleet. She had a very trying day with all her engineers being imbeciles. How any of them graduated from the Royal Academy she had no idea? Plus, she could hear Rey talking to herself again, though maybe that was the force or whatever.

Rose had a major distaste for force users. They were all vile and manipulated it to their whim. She had watch Rey torture and force a man to choke himself to death because he didn’t give her the coordinates of the stupid jedi she’d been looking for. She heard afterwards Supreme Leader Luke had practically ripped Rey’s body into pieces and sewed her back up, for her insolence.

 _Serves her right_ , Rose thought. As the Allegiant General and head over the Engineering Corps, she did not have time for flights of fancy and man-hating that Rey seemed to be consumed with. She had a job to do.

Rose turned one last corner, the giant pneumatic doors looming over her.

“General.” The stormtroopers guarding the door sounded, their pathetic excuse of a salute making her want to give them demerits. Rose grimaced. She didn’t have time. The Supreme Leaders had called a war meeting and she was expected to be there.

“Your sloppy excuse for a salute better change next time I see you, FN-2389 and FN-0915 or I will Personally kick you off my ship and let you dead lifeless bodies float in space for eternity! Do you understand?” she barked.

She watched as FN-2389 flinched. “Yes, General Tico.” They both responded.

Rose grinned. “Good.” She stated, walking through the doors.

Sitting at the head of the table were the two Supreme Leaders, Leia and Luke Skywalker. Both twins and force users were old bags Rose could not wait to overthrow.

The woman, Leia was always bitching about her so-called goody-two-shoes of a husband, Han, who no one had seen for the past ten years. Some say she keeps him frozen in carbonate, in her cambers but most say she killed him years ago to cover up her affair with his friend, Chewy. He suspiciously became a general overnight.

Luke on the other hand, was a different story. His whole thing was about him being bitter that his dad cut off his hand a million years ago. He decided to campaign for Supreme Leader and was smooth talking all the time. He, Rose trusted the least! Everything about him oozed that something wasn’t quite right.

They were both sitting at different ends of the table, making intense eye contact. Rose called it eye fucking, but she knew it was mostly a force thing where they talked in each other’s minds. The table was in an oval design. Luke was at one end with their lead bumbling linguist and enforcer, C-3PO to his left. Rose sat next to him as their lead engineer and Allegiant General. Leia was at the other end with General Chewy to her right. Rose noted that she interlocked her hands with Chewy. Huh? Maybe she did kill Han. Next to him was the Squadron Leader and Lead Pilot, General Dameron. There was empty seat next to Dameron before you got to Luke, where Rey should have been seated. She was always late for these meetings.

Rose thought it was dumb of Luke to try and groom her to be their next leader. Leia stood up at the same time Luke did their mirror /shadow movements always made the room feel colder.

Leia sneered, “I see your pupil is late again, Luke. The girl is a waste of space and we don’t have time for this! The Resistance is coming with Snoke, the bastard!”

Luke just smiled venomously “My dear sister, that is all speculation. We have the best army and technology in the known galaxy. Those dirty, sodden creatures you’re worried about pose no threat to us. Besides, I hear Your boy is coming back home.” Luke’s eyes narrowed.

Leia looked over and rubbed Chewy’s furry shoulder, “If only Han were here.” She muttered to the beast. _Why? Would he approve of you fucking his friend?_ Rose thought.

“Leia,’ Luke chided ‘We talked about this. Han was a traitor from the beginning. You shouldn’t have opened your legs for him and certainly shouldn’t have borne him a son. But all is forgiven, sister.”

Leia stared daggers at Luke. “You wouldn’t understand Luke. Han was all I had! Now it’s just me and Chewy.” General Chewy kissed the back of Leia’s hand.

Rose was going to be sick. Everyone in the known galaxy knew about Han and Leia, how she gave birth to Kylo and how both father and son abandoned her on some uninhabited planet where her backwater parents came from, to join the light side. Rose waited for the day Leia said, ‘To hell with them!’ and killed the bastard once and for all.

She waited with bated breath to see what Luke’s reaction would be. He just turned to C3 with a smile and asked, “Have you gotten the people of Bespin to understand our terms?”

C3 had the audacity to reply, “They have not, but I sent down 500 men to slaughter anyone who does not comply.”

Dameron stopped leaning back in his chair and glared at C3, “You Did WHAT?! How DARE YOU, RUSTY PIECE OF METAL, TAKE MY MEN TO A PLANET. WHY IS THIS THE FIRST I’M HEARING OF IT?!”

C3 just stared ahead, his robotic eyes shining. “According to my calculations your men have’, he paused, '22.65% confidence in your role as Squadron Leader. They felt better suited with a few simple bribes than their chances with you.”

Dameron slammed his fist on the table, standing up. “THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOU DUSTY ASS BOX OF WIRES!!”

Rose rolled her eyes. She had a ship to run not watch Dameron threaten, yet Another General on their council. General C3 gears made a humming noise. “If you took better care of your men, instead of shooting them in the back in front of their whole squadrons, maybe your percentage of efficiency would increase. They wouldn’t be easily bribed by money and rewards.”

“WHY YOU-” Dameron yelled, pulling a blaster from his belt. Here we go again, Rose sighed.

Luke held up his hand as Dameron fell gracelessly to the floor. He got out of his seat. “General Tico,’ Rose looked up at Luke as he kicked Dameron's body to the side. ‘Don’t worry, Tico. Only his pride is bruised. Nothing else.”

He gave her that smile that always unnerved her. “I hear there is mutiny on board, snuff it out quickly and dispose of them before I do!” His eyes narrowed again, and she felt the inkling of an image form in her head of Luke Skywalker repeatedly murdering her and skinning her alive.

Rose felt the sweat drop leave her forehead as she nodded. She hated that force users could sink into your brain at any moment. It made her feel violated in the more disturbing way possible. She sent a quick message to her number two, Klaud, to begin his search.

Rose stared at the grey forming on Luke’s beard instead of his face. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. “Of course, it will be taken care of Supreme Leader.”

Luke smiled, “That’s good to hear you will comply. See what a good example General Tico is? We should all strive to behave and do orders diligently from now on.” 

Luke’s gaze roamed to General Chewy. “General Chewy. I know we said violence isn’t always the answer but when you see ‘you-know-who’ you kill him on sight, hmmm?” His sunny disposition returned.

Rose was still shaking from the feeling of being ripped apart, piece by slow, agonizing piece. Luke just clapped his hands jovially. “Now our true business of order is that my Sister has birthed a light sensitive user who could at any point and-”

Screams of panic came from outside as Rey stepped through the doors, dragging a slightly unconscious Finn behind her. Rose could see the walls were stained with blood. _Note to self, recruit more women troopers_ , Rose thought. “My pet here,’ she pushed Finn to the ground as he groaned, ‘took forever to relieve himself. Such a weak man.” She spit on him as she dropped his lease into General Chewy’s hands. "Take care of that will you, Mutt?” she sneered.

Leia scowled at her. “Chewy is Not Your Service Droid! Find Someone Else!” Rose watched as General Chewy unceremoniously dropped the lease on the floor by a barely breathing Finn. Finn was a reject from the Resistance who thought he could just show up on Rose’s ship and gain information. By the second week she had caught him and planned to torture him until he told her where their base was. Instead, Rey used her force magic to knock Rose unconscious and steal the man. She tried feeling sorry for him, knowing the way Rey tended to ‘play with her toys’ but felt she could care less. Finn was a fool.

Rey scoffed, “Oh please, you’re calling him Chewy now? Just fuck on the table in front of us why don’t you?”

“Rey.” Luke stated calmly.

Rey peered back at Luke, sitting in the seat he motioned for her.

“I would not play with the adults, child!” Leia scolded using her force to push Rey against the wall. Her head hit with a sickening thud. All Rey did was get back up, touching her head and seeing blood.

“Oh, that’s it, You Bag of Bones. I AM Tired of Playing Your Little Games! Enough is Enough!” she cried, going to draw her lightsaber at the same time Leia went to draw hers.

“STOP!!’ Luke yelled, standing up force chocking both women in place. ‘Know YOUR Place!’ Rose had to hide a yawn. This happened all the time. Both Rey and Leia struggled trying to breathe, Rey turned purple well before Leia ever did. ‘NOW I’M SICK OF THIS!” Luke let his hands down.

Both women gasped for air. Luke placed his robot hands back inside his long black robe and smiled. “See, now was that so hard? I think we all got a little out of hand, huh?” he inquired.

“I-I-it was your sisters’ fault and that-that-ball of fur she calls a lover.” Rey wheezed.

Leia just glared at Rey instead, leaning onto General Chewy for support.

“Now, now, Rey’ Luke chuckled ‘patting her head ‘Play nice.'”

Chewy growled at Luke’s protege. “Oh, and the bitch went and got himself knocked out again.’ Rey with a sinister grin as she glanced behind her chair. ‘Why don’t you let me end miserable Dameron’s life right here and now?” she asked snidely glancing at Luke before activating her double-edged lightsaber.

Rose was happy to watch Leila and Luke bring out their equally bright red lightsabers, ready to fight her.

“Now, Rey. We talked about this.’ Luke said in a calming voice. ‘No playing with your food before you eat it.”

Rey glared at Luke before hurling her saber at the wall right behind Rose’s head. Rose flinched looking at the mad woman. “I will do as I please, Supreme Leader!” she mocked before her whole demeanor changed.

She stood up straight. Leia jumped out of her seat and Luke reactivated his saber. “He’s here.” Luke said aloud. The three of them clearly having a conversation in their minds.

“You’re dismissed.” Luke stated firmly.

Rose turned and bowed to both Luke and Leia. “Supreme Leaders.”

Rose took a breath of fresh air as the doors to the war room closed behind her. She hated force users and sympathizers. They preferred using that magic mumbo-jumbo shit to get things done instead of using cold, hard, calculating facts and data.

Rose briskly walked into a set of stormtroopers who stopped her and saluted. “General Tico, we have found a spy onboard.”

“Lead me to him.” She said. How dare there be a spy on the _Steadfast_ as she commanded it! She knew the ins and outs of this ship like no one else. She helped engineer it. And she would help sniff out this ridiculous idea of hope in whoever was brave enough to come aboard.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Armitage had to say he wasn’t having a good time on this ship. First, Ben went off script with their plan just so he could follow that angry lady Jedi, Kira Rey. He was not sure what the hype around her was about. Every man she came in contact with she killed. Yet Ben selfishly follows her siren call every time. He knew there had to be something between them. Armitage had heard overheard one of Ben’s late-night force calls with her, as he headed to bed. He waited the next morning to see if Ben would mention that he was in contact with such a ruthless killer. Ben just smiled and practiced his Jedi senses with Master Snoke. Armitage knew they were friends, but he feel a little put out that Ben was keeping secrets from him.

“Quiet, rebel scrum!” One of the troopers stated hitting Armitage across the head.

They caught him and Gwen as they tried to hack into the mainframe of the _Steadfast_ dressed in officers’ uniforms. The deep teal color was nice but the whole ensemble was itchy. He thought it was a nice color on Gwen’s skin though. If he was being honest, every color looked great on her.

Armitage glanced over at the woman being forced to kneel as well on the cold hard ground in what he could only assume was an interrogation room. There were ten guards that had dragged them there. They proceeded to give Armitage a blue eye and Gwen bruises and cuts that he as sure would take time to heal. _How could these people be such monsters?_

He understood pain too, but not venom like this. Armitage grew up without a dad. Some fighter pilot his mom told him as the First Order forced them away from his home of Arkanis. Only, after she died from exhaustion working in the fishing docks all day, did he find out his dad was a man who raped his mother for pleasure then left her for dead. That same night he packed his stuff, grabbed his mother ring which he wore around his neck and joined the Resistance. Since then he has been fighting for what is right and good. He held a hope that the First Order will be replaced with a better system implemented with checks and balances to life, as it should be.

Armitage heard as the doors to the room opened to reveal a short Asian woman. Her teal officers’ uniform was impeccable, her hat sat atop her head and not a strand was out of place. She had her hands clasped behind her back and her round face was stained with dark makeup. Armitage wondered briefly what she would look like without it.

“Well, well look at the vermin.’ She sneered, coming to stand in front of Armitage. ‘I supposed a congratulations are in order. You’ve successful fooled a bunch of half brains who will be executed soon after you will be, for their incompetence.”

Armitage was holding his breath. The general was so pretty this close up. He could only strain his neck to see her face, but her body had his mind go into overdrive. He grit his teeth. _This woman was a mass-murderer Get yourself together!_

The curvaceous General squatted in front of Gwen. It sounded like she was having a hard time breathing. The guards holding her up seemed like the only way she was kneeling at this point. Armitage heart broke. Gwen was so beautiful, so strong. If he had to, he would fight everyone in this room to save her!

“Your talent was wasted on the losing side. We always need tall strong women.’ She whispered, ‘tell me where the Resistance is hiding, and I’ll let you go." She leaned in further as if they were friends sharing a secret "I might even keep your boyfriend alive as my pet.” The General’s smile was deadly.

Gwen eyes opened at that; her ragged breathing uneven. It hurt Armitage heart to see her this way. “I……..I……”

“You?” The General mocked, standing up.

“I…..w-won’t…’ she coughed ‘tell….yo-y-you.” She started wheezing.

Armitage heart hurt over seeing beautiful Gwen look so beaten. The General backhanded Gwen, hard.

He yelled, “NO!!! I’ll tell you! Just let Gwen go!” Armitage struggled against the troopers holding him back. The pretty General was all the evil in the world tied into a nice bow. He hated her. How could she hit a woman like that? How could she bee so cruel?

“GWEN?? GWEN???!!” He cried. He needed to get to her. Her breathing looked uneven and she was bleeding from her nose. With all his struggling to reach her, his mother’s ring slipped from the chain around his neck. It fell unceremoniously by the general’s feet.

Everything was eerily quiet except for Gwen’s ragged breathing. The curvy General stared at the offending ring.

“NO!!’ Armitage struggled again the guards to get the ring back. ‘THAT’S NOT YOURS! YOU CAN’T REALLY THINK BEING THIS CRUEL GETS YOU RESULTS!” He needed the ring back! It was the only thing he had left of his mother; it was the only thing that comforted him.

The General quirked an eyebrow, marching to toward the ring. “I pity you Resistance scums! You think everything in the world will work out with rainbows and sunshine. Well guess what?’ she reached for the ring, her leather gloves squeaking a tad ‘peace never last forever.” She stated, disdain leaking into every syllable.

Armitage made one last attempt at trying to get to the ring. “I’ll tell you everything. Just let me have my mother ring back!”

The General sniggered, turning it in her hands. “What? All this for a ring? Hmmm,’ she observed, ‘from Arkanis. What an interesting time I had there.”

She glanced vaguely in his direction as Armitage still struggled against the guards. The woman squatted in front of him. Up close she was prettier than he assumed. Her chocolate brown eyes were donned with black makeup and shimmers of gold. Her lips were soft looking and painted a deep red. As he searched the rest of her body, he realized she was curvier than he imagined. Her uniform pulled at her bountiful breast and the curve of her waist. He wished she would at least unbutton one of the pins from her jacket. _Now was not the time,_ Armitage scolded himself.

“Tell me Arkanis, do you know where the Resistance is hiding? Tell me and you get your ring back.”

Armitage looked over at Gwen. She was barely breathing now. He was worried. Where was Ben when you needed him?

“I-I-I,’ he needed to buy time for Ben to find them. ‘I can’t tell you without knowing your name first.”

The shapely General quirked an eyebrow. “My name is General Tico. And yours, rebel scrum?”

Armitage laughed, feeling emboldened “I won’t answer your question if you talk to me like that.”

She leaned closer. He could almost count her eyelashes now. She smelled like bouquet of flowers. “Like what?” she purred.

Armitage gulped. She smelled good. And she was pretty, and he hadn’t been near a pretty woman in a while, other than Gwen. “Like you hate me.” He whispered.

She pulled him to her, whispering in his ear. “But I do. And you hate me.”

Armitage gulped again, her face coming into view. She was so close now he could see flecks of hazel in her eyes. Why was she so pretty? This woman was a murderer and had clearly suppressed her humanity for so long and……

An explosion stopped Armitage internal monologue, as the blast sent her lips hurtling onto his. Armitage fell backwards. He also felt as General Tico gasped. Her body solid and shapely on top of his. Her lips pressed against his as his hearing ran in and out, the ringing getting louder. _She felt so good!_ Her lips were like pillows.

Free of guards and completely giving in, he grabbed her ass feeling her grind her body against his. Her perfectly manicured nail grabbed his shoulder then his uniform, her hand sliding beyond the button-down fabric. His mouth explored hers as she sighed. This general was like a dream come true! Her ass was plump and squishy, and Armitage met her for every thrust as she ground her core along his covered shaft. He was getting hard. The little sounds the General was making him want to stay here forever.

Before he could begin to process his body’s natural reaction, he felt the jolt of a blaster fly above his head. Armitage looked up. The whole room was clouded in smoke and blaster fire. The General was breathing on his neck, her warm breath did something to his insides. He was on the floor practically dry humping a general of the First Order. He looked up at the woman. Her hat had fallen off and her twin buns were both coming loose. Her lipstick was strained and smudged. He’d never seen something so erotic. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Oh right, he wasn’t dreaming. Kriff! KRIFF! He intertwined their fingers, grabbing his mother’s ring back. Armitage quickly pushed at the General’s shoulders. She was the enemy. He needed her distracting body off of his.

He ducked into the smoke and blaster shots to grab Gwen. Armitage could barely see, and he wanted off this ship. Being horny and on high-alert where not a good combination. Getting to the far wall was a challenge but he was relieved to see Ben hefting Gwen over his shoulder. His cocky smile was set in place. YES! Ben had come to save them! He knew he would.

“Took you long enough.” Armitage smiled.

Ben got a better grip on Gwen as he force-pushed a few troopers out of their way. “I was busy.”

Armitage bent down, grabbing a dead stormtroopers gun off his belt. He didn’t need it anymore. He stared for a minute at this unnamed man. Killing was senseless. He always liked the idea of beating cruelty with kindness as his mother taught him. “Arm!’ he heard as he saw Ben fighting a few troopers in the hallway, Gwen braced alongside the wall. ‘We have to go now!”

“Coming!” he cried, stooping through the open fire and smoke to his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they escaped and were safely headed back to the Resistance base, Armitage was worn out.

“Hey, good job in there with Gwen.” Ben stated, turning on the autopilot to the Falcon.

Armitage cracked his neck. “Not good enough, I almost got her killed.” He glanced over at the woman in question laid out on a table with medi-bacta bags covering her.

“Hey’ Armitage looked up to see Ben standing in front of him. ‘She’ll be okay. I promise it.” He smiled.

Armitage grinned back. “Thanks Ben. But we would have been even better if you hadn’t gone away from the plan.”

Ben at least had the decency to glance away, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry about that. Rey can be………”

Armitage laughed “Persuasive?” he supplied.

Ben’s ears and face were pink. He nodded. “Yeah, she can be……persuasive. What about you, lover boy?” he grinned

“Me?’ Armitage laughed ‘there’s no one in the cards for me.’ He glanced back at Gwen. ‘I mean, if Gwen wanted to…….”

Ben gave him a sad smile “Yeah, maybe. Or maybe you were too busy with your First Order lady to notice Gwen.”

Armitage whipped his head back to his best friend. “What?”

Ben motioned to his face. “You got lipstick all over your face.”

Kriff! He jumped up. “Ben, its not what it looks like, I was there and she-”

Ben laid a hand on Armitage shoulder. “Believe me, I get. I do.” He muttered.

Ben popped his shoulder. “I’m going to sleep, you should too. Night Arm.”

“Night Ben.” Armitage stated, watching his friend walk to the bunks further back in the Falcon.

Armitage didn’t know what to make of it, did his friend just confess to hooking up with Kira Rey? He hoped not.

Either way Armitage had a long day.

He glances back at Gwen one more time before going to claim a cot himself. And as he laid down to sleep; he dreamt of a pretty eyed general who wasn’t so cruel.


End file.
